


loving again

by interitio



Series: do i hate your love ? [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interitio/pseuds/interitio
Summary: Atsumu went through a breakup. Sakusa was there for him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Past Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu - Relationship
Series: do i hate your love ? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 231





	loving again

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO I'M GOING INSANE IT'S BEEN LIKE TWO DAYS SINCE I LAST POSTED HOLY SHIT

Sakusa Kiyoomi was tired of everyone’s shit. What he didn’t expect was to see Miya Atsumu, prized setter of the MSBY Black Jackals, at his neighborhood park in the dead of the night,. Kiyoomi was unable to sleep, thus he threw on his team jacket, deciding to go for a walk. The blonde was sitting on a bench in the park, which Sakusa scrunched his nose to – it was definitely dirty – and facing the dark abyss, sprinkling with stars, eyes closed. Kiyoomi tilted his head in confusion and quickly decided to go ahead and speak to him.

“Miya, it’s three in the morning and your place isn’t even near here.” Sakusa stated. He didn’t bother asking questions, Atsumu usually would have told him anyways, against his will. However, this time, it was different.

“I’m good, Omi-kun, just wanna clear my head.” Atsumu sighed, opening his eyes but not turning to face Kiyoomi.

Atsumu was always good at hiding his true emotions, Every interview, every match, every photoshoot, he would plaster on a fake smile that he must have grown accustomed to. This time, the mask was cracked slightly. Kiyoomi could see the shimmer in his eyes and the clenching of his fists on his thighs, pain, and despair radiating from the flaxen-haired setter.

“You’re good at lying, Miya, but it’s obvious right now.” Sakusa frowned, walking up to stand in front of him.

Atsumu looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. The emotion Kiyoomi once saw from him disappeared, all evidence cleared as he rebuilt the mask that shields him from the world. He cracked a smirk and drawled, “Aww, is Omi-kun worryin’ for me?”

Sakusa glared at him, eyes scouting him through before saying, “I don’t care, Miya, but this better not be affecting your setting in the team next season.” Spinning around, he headed back to his apartment, hearing a “We have a two-month break!”, before leaving Atsumu in the silence once again.

Atsumu watched the curly-haired man walk away, hands shoved into his pockets while hunched forward. He let out a sigh of relief, feeling the tension in his shoulders loosen slightly. He looked back up into the night, blinking back tears threatening to escape. He hid his feelings and emotions extremely well, but Sakusa was good at reading others. He saw right through Atsumu.

Atsumu shook his head in despair, gripping his thighs as he once again shut his eyes. He had been dating Shouyou, their newest member since he arrived back in Japan after his trip to Rio for a few years. Shouyou had accepted Atsumu’s confession quickly and had been dating for a few months now. They are used to staying over at each other’s apartments and making love during those nights. They were completely happy and were accepted by everyone around them, including their fans.

It was a surprise to Atsumu when Hinata told him that they should end their relationship that day. They had been perfectly happy the past few months, Atsumu had thought until Hinata mentioned he was still in love with his high school crush, Kageyama Tobio, the setter of their rival team, Schweiden Alders. Atsumu felt his world fall apart when Hinata mentioned the setter. When he masked his face with a fake smile and agreed to break it off with him, he realized how Hinata had never loved him in the first place, not even knowing when he had a fake face on.

He had afterward rushed out of Hinata’s apartment and chose to take a walk at a park that he knew was close to Sakusa’s apartment. He never expected to meet the outside hitter, however, but was glad to see a familiar face during his on-going heartbreak.

He knew Sakusa was right, though. He couldn’t let this breakup of theirs affect the team’s playing and coordination. He let out a groan, before pushing himself off the bench, heading to the train station.

Atsumu reached Osamu’s place at half-past 4 in the morning, using his spare keys to let himself in. Silently, he entered and put down his belongings, heading to the bathroom to wash up and most likely mope about in the shower.

He took thirty minutes in the bathroom. Exiting with a towel wrapped around his waist, he saw Osamu in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for both of them.

“Explain why ya broke into my house at around four in the morning?” Osamu asked without turning around to look at him.

“I’m havin’ some… issues. I’ll go with ya to your shop and help out today, ‘lright?” Atsumu waved his hands about, taking over the stove for Osamu to wash up.

“…Sure. Yer tellin’ me what happened later, though. You’re not okay.” Osamu strolled to the bathroom, flipping Atsumu off when he heard him murmur, “No shit Sherlock.”

After washing up, Osamu came out to see both bowls of rice and soup on the table already and Atsumu wearing Osamu’s shirt with his own shorts. Contrary to what people who knew them believed, Atsumu was a decent cook, picking up recipes and skills from watching his twin cook. Osamu sat down, across Atsumu, and got ready to eat.

After finishing up their meal, Atsumu opted to wash the dishes while Osamu grabbed everything he needed for his store. Soon, they were headed out, taking Osamu’s car to his shop, Onigiri Miya.

“Kita-san texted. He’s about ‘ta send us a new batch of rice.” Osamu told him as the employees worked around the store to get it set up, with Osamu and Atsumu cooking batches of rice and preparing the fillings and seaweed. Atsumu nodded, tongue sticking out slightly as he mixed the bowl of tuna and placed it on the counter, covering it with a rag.

Customers started filing in. Atsumu’s fans excitedly greeted him when they saw him at the counter, making the onigiri. He sent each of them a sweet smile each time, before turning back to focus on the job at hand. The day ended quickly, everyone had cleaned up and left, leaving Osamu to close the store.

After getting back to Osamu’s place and bathing, the two had flopped onto the couch, the television playing the news for the night. “You gonna tell me what happened? Never had ya willingly help me out or come to my place without a warning.” Osamu sent a glance to his brother, who stiffened at the question.

After a moment of silence that felt like forever, Atsumu spoke up, voice barely louder than a whisper. “Shouyou and I… We broke up.” Osamu’s stare softened and he went to hug his brother. He knew they had a strong and stable relationship and how much Atsumu had loved him.

“He… He didn’t love me, ‘Samu. All this while, he liked Kageyama. From Schweiden Alders.” His voice cracked slightly at the end, which Osamu had lightly pet his back. His brother was the only person Atsumu would ever show his true face to. Despite their bickering and their huge quarrel over Osamu quitting volleyball, Osamu was the only one Atsumu trusted enough to show his true emotions to. They had one another’s backs, even off-court, after their beloved high school years playing volleyball together, as one of the best duos ever seen in high school volleyball.

“Calm down, don’t rush yourself, ‘Tsumu. Tell me exactly what he said to ya.” Osamu chided gently, holding Atsumu in his arms. Shoving his tear-stained face into his brother’s shirt, he continuously ranted about what happened the night before, as Osamu stroked his back in circles, soothing him as much as possible. After letting it all out, Osamu helped him to his room, allowing Atsumu to crash in the bed beside him.

Osamu lay down beside Atsumu, watching him cover his face with a pillow. Osamu rubbed his palm lightly, until he fell asleep, snoring softly. Osamu sighed, letting go and turning around to get some sleep. He was lucky that he had no work the next day, not wanting to let Atsumu out of his sight after seeing the state he was in.

Atsumu woke up to noisy shuffling outside of the bedroom, drawing him out of the room. He caught Osamu in the kitchen once again, making pancakes in a pastel apron. “Sorry ‘bout last night, ‘Samu.” He said, alerting the dark-haired twin about his presence.

“It’s fine, ain’t yer fault.” Osamu dismissed quickly, turning back to the pancakes as Atsumu went to wash up.

Once again, they sat at the table, eating their meals and washing the dishes quickly. “Ya got anything you wanna do today?” Osamu asked his brother who was sprawled over the couch, scrolling through his phone. “Nah, not really- Oh.” The change in tone immediately caught Osamu’s attention, causing him to go to Atsumu’s side, peering over his shoulder to look at his phone screen.

Shouyou had announced their breakup over Twitter and informed his followers that he was dating Kageyama. He received plenty of private messages on it, mostly from his old friends and teammates. Atsumu quickly retweeted it, before groaning out loud. “Yer kiddin’. He didn’t even ask me about it first. Now, I’ve gotta deal with these messages too.”

Osamu leaned over and said, “Reply to yer teammates, at least.” He plucked the phone from Atsumu’s grasp and typed a few messages to his team, telling them that he was at his brother’s place and was doing alright. Passing Atsumu back his phone, he quickly picked out a movie as he saw Atsumu go through his phone furiously, checking all the messages.

They spent the day watching movies until Atsumu decided to go back to his apartment. “Ya ain’t getting’ your shirt back, deal with it.” Just had to have the last laugh, typical Atsumu. Osamu sighed, hoping his brother would get his shit together soon.

When Atsumu finally arrived back to his apartment, he saw the spare keys he gave to Shouyou on his kitchen table, along with a note. “I came back to take my stuff and return your keys! Take care!” He wished he had stayed at Osamu’s place longer.

He went to that park again that night. He didn’t even know why, it was an impulsive decision he made after seeing the note from his ex. He threw it away, of course, though that didn’t stop the tears from slipping out the corners of his eyes.

Relaxing on a bench, he blinked up to the moon, gazing at the nighttime sky, feeling a sense of peace from it. Whenever he didn’t have Osamu to calm him down, he would instead go out to stare at the skies, day or night.

However, he got distracted easily enough. “Miya, moping around again?” Atsumu turned to look at Sakusa, standing there in a leather jacket, hands in the pockets. He merely grumbled a “Shut up.” Before looking back up.

“I knew something was wrong. Just didn’t expect that to happen. It wasn’t really the breakup that affected you, but the fact Hinata-kun got with Kageyama-kun so quick, right?” Sakusa asked, walking closer to the setter.

“He broke up with me the night ya saw me and got with Tobio-kun immediately after. He also basically told me that he didn’t even love me from the start, ya happy?” Atsumu drawled, keeping his eyes upwards.

“You fake being happy a lot.” Sakusa observed

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I know that.”

Sakusa rolled his eyes and stepped in front of him. “Don’t waste your time sulking. It won’t help.”

Atsumu finally looked at Sakusa straight in the eye. “I’m tryin’. Not easy when you hear that the love of your life didn’t love ya back despite dating for a few months.”

Sakusa sighed, barely audible, and turned around to leave. “Try harder.”

Atsumu wanted to punch the living shit out of him.

Atsumu went for the late-night walks daily, and Sakusa appeared more often slowly. At first, it was just Sakusa listening to him rant about Shouyou and his very own miserable love life. Nowadays, there were random subjects brought about during their conversations, bringing Atsumu a sense of relief. Soon, he forgot all about Shouyou and wasn’t bothered whenever he saw him with Kageyama. When the Black Jackals’ practice started again, he felt no awkwardness talking to Shouyou, and was able to keep on a smile easily for the entire practice.

“You’ve gotten over him.” was the first thing Sakusa had to say to him when they met again.

Atsumu turned to look at Sakusa, flashing him a grin. “Of course I did. Ain’t gonna let that affect practice.”

Sakusa just rolled his eyes and sat beside Atsumu, staring up into the night with him.

Kiyoomi was screwed. His late-night chats with the annoying setter somehow helped him develop a crush on him. He didn’t need this at all. Atsumu had just gotten over Hinata and he wouldn’t like him that way unless a miracle of some sort happened. Kiyoomi paced around his apartment, wanting to mentally slap himself for liking someone as arrogant and smug as Miya Atsumu.

Kiyoomi had been in relationships in the past, all ended because he couldn’t stand being near them or they didn’t want to deal with him. He wanted to steer clear of relationships during his volleyball career too, but that wasn’t working out well. He ignored the fluttering feeling in his stomach and the tightening of his chest, keeping on his calm and stoic demeanor in front of Atsumu, his blank expression always on him.

He didn’t let his crush get in the way of anything. He could match up with Atsumu perfectly well as usual and did not act any differently whenever they had their chats at three in the morning. Everything was perfectly normal and the crush would go away, or so he had thought.

Month after month, Sakusa and Atsumu grew closer. Sometimes, they would go to Sakusa’s place to hang out or watch movies, or they would go to cafes in disguise to not arouse suspicion from fans who seemed crazy obsessed about all their relationship statuses. Atsumu couldn’t say that Sakusa had changed, but they were closer now.

He kept thinking that Sakusa was just a friend until Osamu pointed it out. 

“You and Sakusa are really close, or are ya dating?” Osamu managed to convince Atsumu to take the trip to visit him and hopefully help him out at Miya Onigiri.

“We aren’t datin’, what the fuck ‘Samu.” Atsumu squawked, throwing a cushion from the couch at his twin.

“Fine, fine. The real question is, do ya like him?” Osamu pressed, which earned him a punch in the arm from Atsumu.

“I don’t. He’s just a friend, ‘Samu.” Atsumu groaned, hugging a cushion and hiding his face.

“You’re way too flustered, and I’ve never seen ya act like this before. You can’t be that dense, right?” Osamu rolled his eyes, snatching the cushion from Atsumu, causing him to whine for it.

“Nothin’ going on, I swear.”Atsumu stated, staring at his phone screen.

Osamu observed him for a moment, before asking, “There’s something about Sakusa on yer phone right now, I just know it.” He reached out to try to snatch the device from Atsumu’s hands, causing him to roll about and swing his leg at him.

“I don’t know what yer talkin’ about, nothing’s goin’ on.” Atsumu glared at him, a rosy hue starting to take place on his cheeks. Osamu raised an eyebrow and held up a hand to him. “Show me who’s ya been texting then, ‘Tsumu.”

Atsumu shook his head quickly, moving to the opposite side of the couch. “No one! Ya can’t even say much, when are you gonna ask out Sunarin?” Osamu scoffed at the change of subjects, ignoring his questions. “Nice try. So ya have been textin’ Sakusa, no wonder you keep smilin’ like an idiot.”

“Shuddup, ‘Samu. I don’t like him.”

“Ya do.”

“I don’t.”

“Ya do.”

“I do not.”

“You definitely do. Defensiveness from you is a sign, ya know.”

Atsumu groaned, a cushion to his face. “Stop this. I don’t wanna keep wonderin’ if I like him or not.”

Osamu smiled innocently, though his words stated otherwise. “You don’t hafta wonder. You do, I know it.” Osamu soon had a cushion to his face and a rabid Atsumu attacking him relentlessly. He definitely still believes that his brother liked the spiker though.

Atsumu’s mind was clouded. Osamu’s words had got him thinking about Sakusa the entire day. He knew that he was a good friend, despite the blank expression and snarky remarks. Did he have a crush on Sakusa? He wasn’t sure about it, but Osamu had him raise his suspicions about it. Trying to shake out his thoughts on dating Sakusa as he was in the train back to his home, he whipped out his phone, scrolling through Twitter.

There, he saw someone post on the official MSBY Twitter account, a picture of the team at their most recent match. Immediately, his eyes went to Sakusa, scanning him down. His dark curly hair and ebony eyes, with the bottom half of his face covered by a surgical mask. He seemed to have a displeased expression as he stood beside Atsumu, slightly distancing himself from the others, even though he knew they had showered earlier.

After a while, he realized he had been staring at Sakusa the entire time, not paying attention to the rest of the picture. Shit.

_“Hey ‘Samu, I think I like Omi-kun.”_

_“Yeah, no shit.”_

_“Shuddup, I’m getting off the train now.”_

Kiyoomi wasn’t having it. His neighbors were being noisy and disruptive the entire day because of a family reunion, which annoyed Kiyoomi to no end. He chose to leave his place for a while, at least until the noise died down a bit. He had decided to go to the train station, contemplating whether to visit Komori, his best friend since middle school. He was about to call Komori about it, until he caught sight of Atsumu exiting a train carriage, smiling at all his fans.

“Miya.” Kiyoomi said, alerting the blonde. Atsumu spun around and flashed a grin when he saw Kiyoomi. “Omi-kun! Whaddya doin’ here?”

As fans around them started screeching in excitement, Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and said, “I had nothing to do. Came back from your brother’s?”

Atsumu nodded, walking to him while waving at the screaming fangirls. They gained popularity quickly when they had won last season, Atsumu being the center of it all. The sudden increase in fans and the reactions Kiyoomi got whenever he was in public made his head hurt. The two members of the Black Jackals left the station quickly, avoiding fans who tried to follow them and headed to the usual park they always met at.

After a long chat that switched topics like a hurricane, they both headed home, butterflies in their stomach. Kiyoomi felt like his crush was getting worse, always having to restrain himself from blushing whenever Atsumu flirted or joked around. He was in it deep, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Atsumu was in a similar situation. Slightly flushed cheeks, a pounding heart, and tingles in his stomach made him go wild. He quickly called Osamu after he reached home, only to have him get laughed at.

“I just got with Rintarou, by the way. Ya better hurry, or Mum’s gonna mark you the disappointment of the family once again.” Osamu snickered. How he wished he was with his brother, just so he could sucker punch him straight in the chest. After incoherent swears and exchanging of bickering, Atsumu hung up on his twin, falling face flat onto his couch. He didn’t want to deal with a crush anymore.

Months of hanging out with Sakusa had not helped his crush. In fact, he was pretty sure he was in love. He observed every little detail of the dark-haired man and caught himself staring at him multiple times. He tried not to dwell on it, but it wasn’t working. He was surprised that no one has caught him staring at him yet, even though he knew he was good at putting up a fake face. The only person who knew about his crush was his brother, maybe Suna too. Osamu would probably tell him just so they could laugh at him together.

Atsumu didn’t know if he should even confess in the first place. His breakup with Shouyou remained inside his head, even though it had almost been a year ago. He didn’t want to be hurt again the same way and lured into a relationship with someone who didn’t love him back. _Was he willing to risk loving again?_

Kiyoomi was in a mess. Atsumu was slowly taking over his thoughts and he found himself staring at him more than he should. His pounding heart did not help with the issue and he just wanted to bury himself six feet underground to die. _Atsumu, what are you doing to me?_

Atsumu finally decided he should confess. He had to give his brother and his extremely annoying boyfriend the credit for knocking some sense into his brain, too, but he was never going to admit that out loud.

_“You’re takin’ an awfully long time to ask Sakusa out, ‘Tsumu.” His brother’s voice teasing rang from his phone._

_“Shuddup, ‘Samu, I ain’t makin’ the same mistake as last time.”_

_“Last time, ya asked the guy out as soon as his flight landed. Here, you’ve pinin’ for your outside hitter for almost a year now. You definitely aren’t repeatin’ any mistakes, that’s for sure.”_

_Suna’s voice suddenly appeared, shocking the life out of Atsumu. “If you keep waiting, I won’t be surprised if you accidentally confess to him in the middle of a match. You sound so lovesick, and I’ve never even talked to you about this before.”_

_“Shuddup, the both of ya. I’m just waitin’ for-”_

_“What, him to find out by accident? Just tell him, if he doesn’t like you, no way he’d be like that shorty and accept your confession when he doesn’t like you.” Suna cut him off, trying to reason with him._

_“I guess, but that ain’t any better!”_

_“I can’t help you other than that, so good luck. Confess within a week or Osamu and I will assist you with it.” Suna drawled, with Osamu snickering in the background._

_“Dontcha dare, I’ll kill ya. See you losers.” He quickly hung up before he got any more teasing from the two._

“Omi-kun.” Atsumu raised an eyebrow, seeing the other approaching him, dressed in a turtleneck sweater and dark jeans and his typical mask, despite it being two in the morning.

“Miya.” He sat beside him, looking up into the sea of black.

After a while of conversing, Atsumu finally decided to just go for it. He was extremely reckless anyways, as Osamu always told him. “Hey, Omi-kun, I really need to tell ya somethin’.” Atsumu said with a grin on his face, concealing all his nervousness and trying to act like his heart wasn’t about to jump out of his chest.

Sakusa turned to face him, a perfect eyebrow raised. “What is it?”

Mustering up his courage, Atsumu shot Sakusa a sweet smile and murmured, “I really like ya, Omi-kun. Wouldya go out with me?”

Kiyoomi felt his world spin from Atsumu’s words. _Atsumu liked him. Atsumu liked him back._ He was able to cover his surprise but still had his eyes widened slightly. Blinking softly, Kiyoomi took in a short breath and turned to face the sky, whispering, “Sure.” From the corner of his eyes, he saw Atsumu’s eyes light up, like the moon facing the sun, and move to grasp his hand. Kiyoomi allowed him to take it, smiling gently under his mask.

“Congratulations to both of ya. Now I’m finally free from Atsumu’s midnight texts about him panickin’ about what to do.” Osamu’s smug voice from over Atsumu’s phone made him roll his eyes.

“Remember Suna?”

“I’m hangin’ up now.” The phone clicked, leaving Atsumu laughing. Kiyoomi sighed, smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 hour till chapter 394 released,,, saw the spoilers but still  
> -  
> edited and beta'd on 2/10/2020


End file.
